


Rudolph: Revolutionary

by insofar



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types
Genre: Rudolph becomes power hungry, hints of a relationship between Rudolph and Vixen, rudolph has communist inclinations, santa claus is a dictator, santa is a ruthless capitalist, taking the means of production (toy making), the reindeer are enslaved, think animal farm but with reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insofar/pseuds/insofar
Summary: Tired of enslavement, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer organizes a revolution to take the means of toy-making production from the evil Santa Claus.But power corrupts, and magical power corrupts absolutely. Will Rudolph be able to resist taking the Arctic Throne for himself?





	Rudolph: Revolutionary

“Rudolph!” The sharp exclamation cut through the icy air. 

Rudolph wearily lifted his head to attention. There was no respite when his slave driver was around.

“We fly at first light tomorrow, and we fly fast. The Toy Production board meeting starts at seven o'clock,” the burly man snarled.

Rudolph bowed his red-nosed head to hide his eye roll. The term ‘board’ could in no way describe the Toy Production Committee. Santa drove the elves as hard as he did his reindeer slaves. The Elf leaders had authority in their community, just as Rudolph did in his; but before Santa they were all powerless.

Santa walked further down the stable aisle, stopping next to Vixen. She was slouching against a mound of hay, exhausted after almost fourteen hours of works. 

“Vixen! You cannot afford to laze around! Any minute now I might call you to take me to the APC, and your laziness will put us behind schedule.” Vixen stood up to attention, lowering her pale green eyes respectfully as Santa glared at her.

The tense silence was broken by the harsh peal of a bell. Santa glanced at his watch before rushing out to attend to whatever task needed his supervision.

“Vixen? Are you okay?” Rudolph asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m fine, Rudolph. I’m just dreading the trip to the APC. It’s a long way and I’m exhausted, ever since Prancer got bronchitis I’ve had to pull his weight,” Vixen answered with her usual melodic cadence.

The APC stood for Arctic Particle Accelerator. Santa used the force from the particle collisions to fuel his atomic sled.

Rudolph had known Vixen for almost his whole life. They had grown up playing together in the wild tundra of Siberia in their carefree younger days. Then Santa appeared, promising fun and riches, telling them that they had been chosen to help bring joy to the world’s children. Being naive young reindeer, they happily followed Santa to the North Pole, and only when they were chained to the walls of their dingy stable did they understand the mistake they’d made. By then it was too late to escape, and they labored under Santa’s tyrannical rule for centuries.

In all those years, Rudolph had never seen Vixen’s eyes so lifeless and dull, they had once resembled the beautiful water moss that grew by the river in their Siberian home, now they looked like over-washed fabric. Rubbed too hard, worn too many times. His heart ached for the Vixen that once was. 

She gave him a wane smile, and something ignited within him. Something boiling and raging: Vixen had sparked his revolutionary heart.

“Vixen! Why haven’t we rebelled against Santa?” He exclaimed.

Long ago, Vixen would have enthusiastically supported his far-fetched ideas, but now she fixed him with a long, unimpressed look, “ it’s impossible and we all know it. We don’t have the energy to spend on foolish ventures.”

“It’s not. We need a leader and an alliance. I’ll step up, gather the reindeer, forge an alliance with the elves at Toy Production corp, and find a way to bring about Santa’s much deserved demise.”

“You’re not a revolutionary, Rudolph,” Vixen sighed.

“You weren’t always like this. Once upon a time, you would have encouraged me. If slavery changed you so drastically, it could also have changed me.”

It came out harsher than Rudolph had intended, and Vixen turned away and closed her eyes. 

Dasher peeked his head out from his stable. “Rudolph? I’d support your revolution! I’d fight until my last breath to overthrow Santa,” he said eagerly.

Rudolph frowned, hot-headed young Dasher wasn’t his ally of choice, but considering the circumstances, he decided to indulge him.

Vixen grumbled, “if you’re even remotely serious about this, you’re going to need my help.”

“You can be my esteemed second in command!”

“What’s the plan, Rudolph?” Vixen asked dryly.

Rudolph’s mind shook off the exhaustion and started thinking of ideas.


End file.
